


Sedimentary

by Elsinore_and_Inverness



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Snapcase Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsinore_and_Inverness/pseuds/Elsinore_and_Inverness
Summary: “What way?” Downey asks, setting down his bags because they had been digging into his hands. It hadn’t been an easy journey returning as it were through the side door.
Relationships: Lord Downey/Havelock Vetinari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sedimentary

“I didn’t think it was possible to feel this way about a city.” Havelock flopped on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. “I’ve only felt this way about people.” He hadn’t taken the usual route into Ankh-Morpork and consequently had not received the usual rush of homecoming familiarity like a deep-sea fish reaching the right depth in the ocean, where tons of water overhead and inhospitable cold supported its peculiar anatomy.

“What way?” Downey asks, setting down his bags because they had been digging into his hands. It hadn’t been an easy journey returning as it were through the side door. It had been entirely on foot and horseback from the edge of the Sto Plains. He regretted carrying so much back but taking a nap would begin to alleviate that regret.

“Sick to my stomach, repulsed, terrified that something’s going to happen to her.”

“Everyone feels that way about Ankh-Morpork.”

Havelock shook his head. “It’s a different feeling. It’s the color of brownstone.”

“What kind of brownstone?”

“Kind with less hematite in it.”

“Ah. Brownstone that is the color brown.”

“I think it is unequivocally romantic love.”

“You’ve felt romantic love about people?”

“Did I say that?”


End file.
